


We're here to assist you!

by diabolicArbitor



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="font-darknavy">DA: My partner and I........</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="font-darkmaroon"> CE: Oh! That's Me, 'm hs partner n none of you grls or guys can touch hm! *Jumps at DA n a very smexual way^.^*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="font-darknavy"> DA: *Steps aside letting his business partner fall on her face* Anyways, we have just been hiding in the furthest ring.....</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="font-darkmaroon">CE: *brushes herself off with a scowl* Horrorterrors treated me better than ths, you know we have ta repopulate!</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="font-darknavy">DA: Just no. Also, did you lose your I key again CE? If so I shall have to scold you for your childishness again. Anyway....</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DA: My partner and I........

CE: Oh! That's Me, 'm hs partner n none of you grls or guys can touch hm! *Jumps at DA n a very smexual way^.^*

DA: *Steps aside letting his business partner fall on her face* Anyways, we have just been hiding in the furthest ring.....

CE: *brushes herself off with a scowl* Horrorterrors treated me better than ths, you know we have ta repopulate!

DA: Just no. Also, did you lose your I key again CE? If so I shall have to scold you for your childishness again. Anyway....

The young man before you brushes himself off and bows slightly. As he pushes up his glasses he smirks, all of his teeth filed sharp, and he glances about. 

DA: Sorry about the lack of manors, I should know by now that players such as yourselves need to know who exactly you are talking to. My Full name is a no-go, but you can call me M. Just M, My superiors used to have a much more complicated name for me... but I digress. My partner and I are on expedition to other games to see if we can help, and if not? Well, we leave instructions to get to a hidden place in the furthest ring called Bastion.

CE: You are beng a wndbag agan, n you weren't even a breath player, Mr. Knight of Void asshole.

Glancing at the girl you see her straighten out her Mage of Heart outfit. It is a tight fitting outfit, fully showing the goods. She smiles at you, winking slightly with one of her solid black eyes. The smell of blood seems stronger as she gets closer.

CE: He bascally means we r here to help u wreck sht. Care for some help?


	2. Chapter 2

M's jaw drops harshly, and his eyes, you now notice, are crimson, with a vertically split, like a goat. He regains his composure and shakes his head.

DA: Emi.... I mean CE, we are not here to help them "Wreck Shit" We are here to help them, as needed in combat for as long as they need us. We have no Idea if their session will bear fruit, and we are not going to make it a certainty that it doesn't. Just behave yourself and be helpful.

CE: Mar.... mean M, stop beng a stck n tha mud. You are too much of a tght ass to allow them ta mess up much. M, mean ths serusly here, stop beng a tght-ass, cock-blockng, assholier-than-thou.....

M tugs at his collar slightly, his gaze shifting from CE's derogatory, round about nick name. 

DA: Sorry about the language, she has a way of getting like this when she's either drinking, or horny....

DA: Just for your safety I would suggest a pair of button-fly jeans, or maybe a chastity belt. She really is a sweet girl, but she likes to play with her food if you know what I mean.


	3. Oh, now you're serious?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? You want what? Input? Oh, just leave me a message here about what you want to see.

You just finished building up to your 6th gate and you see M Flying over to you, He lands crushing an imp that had climbed up to your floor and he smirks.

DA: Greetings again friend! I have come to pester you because I seeyou are close to your 6th gate. 

DA: I see you have yet to ascend to god tier, whats wrong?

You mumble something about it not "feeling right" and "none of the others have done it yet." He shakes his head slightly, smiling the whole time. 

DA: The fact that the others have declined the honor of god tier should not stop you from attaining greatness. I have went to the others as well, and recommended they do the same.

He gestures to the 7th gate, still a ways away. As he does so, you see him kick an imp in the face, sending it plummeting to the ground far below. He nods slightly. 

If you are scared, I can help you when you get to your quest bed. I promise it will be painless.......

You shiver while politely declining. He shrugs and shakes his head. 

Be forwarned, without reaching god tier, you are going to doom this timeline. I am trying to save you from that. But be that as it may, good luck, I shall try to talk your time player into talking to you about it. I do not want to see this session go down in the pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this piece every Sunday, I have a busy life and won't apologize for it. ;_; If you want to see more of these characters drop me a line and I will work more with them, maybe even cluing in on what game session they are in.
> 
> **DA: We will be showing up in other, more exciting pieces soon, watch for us.**


	4. So now what?

**You and your team have just finished the battle with the Black King, Luckily your team had what would be considered by most to be a piece of cake session. You have grabbed the person you fell for months before the game started, and begin sloppy-as-hell makeouts. You hear 2 more people land near you, and sigh.**

DA: Congratulations on a game well played. Apparently you didn't need our help much.....

He shrugs slightly, his female friend draping herself over his shoulders.

CE: OMG! The way you piloted that shp nto the black kngs gut was totally awe-nsprng! Can we suggest that to the next group?

She smiles at you as you nod your head slightly. You look back to your love and smile then look their way and tell them you kind of want to celebrate. They start towards a ship that you had not noticed before, and they climb aboard. They wave good-bye as the ship takes off.

DA: Remember when you leave the game to keep in touch. We, should still be able to receive messages over Pesterchum. Let us know how you are doing in the new world. 

CE: Yeah, don't forget about us! We mght see you after we fnsh helpng a few more sessons! Ya know because we can access any world we helped wth!

She smiles again, as M bows his head slightly, shaking it because she is a goofball. He salutes you and steers the ship towards the next session, a point of void appearing in the distance pulling the ship to light speed. 

As the ship leaves you can hear the Horrorterrors guiding them through the veil. As a group, your team heads to the platform and you hear one of the others say, "Damn, I was hoping they would come with us. That Emily, she was one funny girl.


End file.
